Rio 2 Alternate Story The Rewrite
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: That was a lot of mistakes in the first version so I decided to make a new version which will have less mistakes and a quite different plot from the original. Summery: When no loggers came to dirupt the peace in the amazon,another set of event occurred and when a old enemy appears, the blue macaws must stand together and fight for their survivor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,I've decided to redo my ver first story which was Rio 2 alternate original story had a lot of mistakes and was quite boring so I decided to rewrite it and hopefully there will be less mistakes in this newer version and maybe it will be more interesting. The plot may be smikiar to the original story but there will definitely be done changes,stat tune for that and Thanks for reading my story:)**

I headed back to our nest after the argument i had with Roberto back at the Pit Of Doom,I had already felt so guilty for causing us the game but obviously Roberto felt that I wasn't feeling enough guilt and decided to say some of the most hurtful words ever.

If the things he said wasn't true,I would had beat the crap out of him,but sadly everything he said to me was true. I'm a useless good for nothing bird who can't even take care of myself,if I can't even take care for myself,how was I going to take care of Jewel and the kids. Like what Roberto said,they deserve someone better than me.

My trip back to the nest was probably the most humiliating moment,everyone was staring at me with murderous look,if we weren't short of nuts,they would probably be throwing their nuts at me. When I reached the nest,the only soul I saw was Jewel and my kids were nowhere to be seen.

I could already See the disappointment in Jewels' eyes,as i landed on the hollow floor. "Where are the kids?"I asked but I wasn't expecting Jewel to reply me or even talk to me because of how disappointed she is in me.

But to my surprise,instead of giving me a

Cold Shoulder,she replied,"They went to find my Aunt Mimi." Although she did replied me,I could sense through her tone that she was very reluctant to talk to me.

"Look Jewel I know that I screw up very badly back at The Pit Of Doom but can you forgive me?" I asked for forgiveness with my head hung low in shame.

"Blu,you should not be asking for my forgiveness, you should be asking for the tribes forgiveness," She replied with her back facing me.

"The tribe?"I snickered," They will never forgive me,they all hate me to the core!"I exclaimed. My sudden change in tone may had upset Jewel as she replied me with her voice raised too,"What are you talking about?the tribe don't hate you,I'm sure if you just swallow your pride and apologise to them they will forgive you!"

I was enraged after hearing that,did she seriously thing I was doing all this for my pride?"Swallow me pride?You think I'm doing all this for my pride?you think I'm trying to impress your dad and the tribe for my pride?NO!I doing all this because of YOU and the KIDS!"I exclaimed,my sudden rage had definelty startled Jewel as she struggled to think of things to say.

"I am putting myself through all this misery for you and kids and you don't even relized that?maybe because you are to blinded by your love for Roberto to realise!"Those words definitely enraged Jewel,her facial expressions changed completely after hearing that sentence.

"What on earth are you talking about!I do not love Roberto,You are my one and only!Even though you may be such a selfish d**k at times!"She replied. Her words did not put out the fire that's raging inside me but instead in just fed fuel to it,making the fire inside me grow bigger.

"Selfish? How am I selfish? Everything I did was for you and the kids,I know that coming to the Amazon will may you happy and that's the only reason why I even agreed to come to this place in the first place!but instead of being grateful the first thing you did when we reached here was go dancing with another guy,tell me what have you ever done for me!"I shouted,my breathing was getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"Blu...I," She was about to say something but I cut her off because I had enough of her lousy excuses."Save it!I have enough of your excuses!"I shouted.

I could see tears in her eyes,in the past when we were to argue,I would usually stop and apologise whenever she starts to tear up,but not this time,this time I was way to angry.

"Roberto was right,you no longer love me,you will be better off with him,"I said with my voice soften.

"Blu please don't say that,I still love you," She replied.

"I'm sorry Jewel,this is what's best for the both of us,tell the kids I said goodbye," I replied with my back facing her.

"Blu why are you saying those,where are you going?"She asked.

I took a deep breath and replied," I'm going back to Rio,good bye Jewel."That was it,after that final statement,I took flight and flew out of the hollow with my eyes filling up with my tears.

(Switch FPV to Jewel)

I couldn't believe that that just happened,my mate for three years just left me but I couldn't blame him,he had all the rights in the world to leave me considering how I had mistreated him.

He was right,I was the selfish dick not him,I didn't even know why I said those words in the first place,maybe I was too angry to even think clearly.

But those are words that I will never be able to take back. I didn't deserve a mate like him,he deserved someone better,someone who would actually do what I failed to do and that is to appreciate him for who he is and not try to change him.

But one sentence he said got me thinking,what did Roberto said to him exactly and that was something I'm going to fine out.

I wipe away my tears and took flew out of the hollow and headed for my father's nest.

At the nest,my father,Robert and a few others Blue Macaw had gathered to discuss about the situation that we were facing.

"We are not left we no food source,we wouldn't last long we our remaining nuts we need to find a new food source Asap," My Father said as the rest of the Macaw listened attentively.

"I need all of you to find us a new reliable food source and you need to do it quick do you understand me?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes sir!" The rest of the Macaws including Roberto replied in were about to leave the nest until I dived in at high speed and tackled down Roberto.

We rolled a few feet into the nest before we came to a stop with me standing on him with one of my talons grabbing his throat.

"Tell me what did you say to Blu!" I exclaimed as I tightened my grip on his father and the rest of the blue macaw s tried to get me off him but to avail.

"Jewel what are you doing, get off him," My Dad ordered."Not until I get my answers!"I replied as I stared at Roberto in the eyes.

"You can't expect him to talk if you are on his throat,"My Dad said with his wings on my shoulders as be tried to pull me off of Roberto.

I let go of my grip on his throat and steeped off him,allowing him to get back on his talons.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Roberto said in his own defence.

"DON'T YOU play dumb with me WHAT did you say to Blu!"I shouted at Roberto,my sudden anger and rage shocked him so much that he fell down.

"Speaking about Blu where is he I still have a score to settle with him!"My Dad asked with his wings clenched.

" He's GONE Dad,He left."A sudden rush of emotions overcame me which cause me to lose control of my words and to shout at my Dad as tears started to roll down my face.

"That's great,it safe me the trouble of chasing him out." My Dad statement upset me further to the pint where I eventually break.

"See Dad that why he left..." I struggled to continue as I used my wings to wipe away my tears.

"Ever since we got here we had been doing nothing except making him felt like an outcast,he was domesticated for 15 years and we expect him to adapt to a new environment in just a few days how is that fair to him?He was always there for me when I needed him but when he needed me I wasn't there for him. Maybe it was fated that we lose out food source,maybe that's God teaching us a lesson for mistreating someone like Blu,"After listening to what I said,My Dad was speechless, he seemed to be remorseful of all the horrible thing he said about Blu.

"Jewel,I"Roberto was half way through speaking when I cut him off abruptly. " One last thing Roberto,Blu may be gone but I will never love you,"

I said as I turned my back against them.

"And if Blu is not here,this isn't home for me." I finished what I had to say before I flew back to my nest.

"Jewel where are you going." My Dad shouted but I ignored him.

"Let her go Eduardo, you need to trust her to make the right choice,"listening to his Sister,My Dad stopped and clam himself down." I just hope she can make the right choice."My Dad said to his sister.

When I reached back the nest,my three kids were already back and they were out doing their normal things.

"Stop what you are doing,get ready to leave this place," I announced. They turned to face me with curious eye brows raised and they asked,"Why?"in unison.

I didn't bother explaining much to them,all I said was,"You Dad left us,we are going to find him and get him back."

When we were done packing our stuff,we flew out if the hollow and saw our friends,Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

"We heard what happened, we came here to help," Rafael said. I smiled at them gratefully and replied,"Thanks."

We headed off in the same direction as Blu,hoping to catch up to him and make amends for our argument.


	2. night of reflections

**Hello Guys, here's the next chapter. But before this next chapter begins,I would like to ask if any of you would like to be a beta reader for this story. It means that I will send you the next chapter by Pm and then you will help me to find any errors in the chapter wo that I can fix the errors before posting the new chapter.I would like to thank Lunar Froxy for giving me this idea and if any one of you is interested, tell me in the review. Thanks and have a nice day:)**

(Switch FPV to Blu's)

I didn't know exactly how long I had been flying,my mind was to preoccupied by the thought of Jewel for me to even wings were sore and tired,my stomach was growling,begging me to feed it with food, but I didn't had the appetite to eat at all.

The sun was already halfway down the horizon,it hid behind the clouds but its light still shine though,making the white clouds looked Orange.

It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever saw in my whole life,it I wasn't in the mood to enjoy it.I needed somewhere where I could seek shelter for the night, but the only things in seeing were trees,trees and more trees. God knows what creature could be lurking among those trees and I'm not going down there to find out.

Something man made would be nice,but I must be delusional if I think that I will find some man made stuff out here in the the vast woodlands of the Amazon rain forest.

Luckily for me,Life decided to be good to me for once. in the distance,I spotted a building in a small area that was clear from trees.

I didn't question why there was a building here in the middle of nowhere,infact I was grateful that someone was crazy enough to build it here as that gave me a place that I could spend the night.

I landed on the roof and the first thing I noticed was that the roof was covered with muddy water,piles of dead leaves and the roof itself had lost all it's paint.

I navigate around the roof,looking for a area clean enough for me to rest.I eventually found a corner on the roof which wasn't at ant mean clean,but it was still cleaner than the rest of the roof.

As I settled down,the moon rised and took over the place of the Sun to shine light on the earth beneath it.

I was finally able to rest physically after a long day of flying,but I couldn't rest my mind. I kept thinking of me and Jewel and all the great memories we had made together.

I was the one who left her, I know that it was for the best of both of us,but why does it still hurt so it would hurt less for me if I stop thinking about Jewel and start thinking positively.

After all why should I put myself through all that pain and torture thinking of someone who probably didn't love me anymore. While I'm here suffering,she probably back at the tribe happily dancing with Roberto celebrating that I'm gone.

My head aches badly right now and I need to rest. Today was a bad day for me and hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

I closed my eyes and tucked my head under my wing and soon I was fast asleep.

(Switch FPV to Jewel)

We had been searching high and low all day for Blu but after a hard day of searching we came back with nothing,not a single trace of him.

We were all tired,we haven't eaten anything for the whole day and my stomach had been grwoling at me for the past few hours,asking me to feed it.

"Jewel,we should stop for the night,we are all tired,"Rafael said.I looked at my kids and the rest. They were all panting from exhustion and my kids were so tired that they could barely keep their eyes open.

"Alright we will find a place to rest for the night,"I replied.

I scouted the area until I eventually found a hollow big enough for the seven of us.

We entered the hollow,it was dark and eerie but we were all to tired to care. Carla,Bia,Tiago,Nico and Pedro fell asleep almost instantly. While,me and Rafael stayed up to discuss some matters.

We flew out of the hollow and landed on a branch next to it so that we won't disturbed the rest who were sleeping.

"Jewel,I know how you are feeling right now,"Rafael said.

"You do?"I asked with my head cocked as I didn't expect someone like Rafael who was always happy to understand how it felt like to lose someone you love.

"Of course I do,the same thing happened to me and Eva a few years back,"He replied with a smile on his face.

"Really?the two of you are perfect for each other,how did that happened?"I asked as my curiosity built up.

"You should ask yourself Jewel,you and Blu are also perfect for each other,than why did you guys break up?"Instead of answering my question,he turned the question back to me.

He was right,Blu and I was made for each other,we were mend to be together. But my mistakes had make a dent on our love until eventually it broke.

"It was my fault that we broke up,I mistreated him,"I shook his head and said,"That isn't the main reason."

I looked at him in confusion and asked,"Then what is it?"He placed a wing on my shoulder and replied,"The real reason is that the both of you were to coward to face the problem of your relationship, instead of facing the problem both of you chose the easy way out which was to end your relationship. "

"I will leave you here to think about what I told you,"He gave me a pat on the shoulder before he flew back into the hollow. I sat on the branch alone as I looked at the moon.

Come to think of it,Blu and me are just like the moon and the sun. I'm the moon and Blu's the sun,my life was dark and empty just like how the Moon would be completely dark without the sun.

But when Blu came along,he brighten up my life and therefore giving me the ability to brighten up others life too. Just like how the sun gives the moon it's light,which the moon will then spread it to the whole of planet earth,brightening up the while planet.

"Blu,Wait for me,our relationship isn't over yet,"I whispered.

(Switch to Third Person)

Back at the blue macaw tribe,Eduardo and Mimi were still awake as they were both worried for Jewel.

"Why must she always go against my orders,why can't she for once listen to me!"Eduardo exclaimed in frustration.

"Eduardo calm down,you need to understand that Jewel is all grown up now and she no longer likes to be bossed around,"Mimi replied with her wings on Eduardo's' shoulders.

"What do you mean by no longer?it's not like I had ever bossed her around when she was young,"Eduardo said with his eyebrow raised.

Mimi shook her head and sighed,"Just forget that I said anything,let's call it a night,we will search for Jewel tomorrow,"Said Mimi.

"Alright,see you tomorrow,"the two said farewell to each other before they flown back to their own nest to call it a night.


	3. Morning In Amazon

Night time was soon over and the sun was once again dominating the skies over the Amazon jungle. That day was a very important day for the Gunderson family,whatever happened that day will determined the future for the family.

(Switch FPV to Jewel's)

I might still be asleep but all my senses were alive,I could hear the sound of birds chipping,river flowing,I could also feel the scorching heat from the sun burning me alive.

The heat was getting too unbearable and I could no longer sleep. I opened my eyes slowly so that I wouldn't get blinded by the sun.

Once my eyes were fully opened and I was wide awake,I realized that I fallen asleep on the branch. I turned my head around and looked into the hollow opening and saw that the rest were still fast asleep.

A faint smile appeared on my face as I flew back into the hollow to wake them up. If we were going to catch up with Blu,we would had to start the day very early.

(Switch FPV to Blu's)

I had only slept for a few hours throughout the night,even when I'm asleep I couldn't stopped thinking about Jewel. I kept dreaming about her,some dreams were pleasant but others were not so pleasant,most of this dreams were basically about Jewel and that...Roberto kissing each other right in front of me!

It was real nightmare and that nightmare will become real if I stick around here in the Amazon. That is why I got to leave,even my subconscious mind we're showing me the consequences and the heartache I had to endure if I would to stay here.

My plan was to get back to Rio by nightfall and probably go to a pub or something to get a drink so that I can relieved myself from all this heartache for few hours.

If that was even gonna happen,I had to get moving now. "Rio,i'm coming for you!"I shouted before taking flight off to the direction of Rio.

Not long after a I took off,my stomach started growling at me. Maybe I got to excited on the idea of reaching Rio by nightfall that I forgotten to eat my breakfast.

I touched my belly with my wing and it started growling again,I could even feel the vibrations. I looked around me for a place that I would be able to find some food to eat.

The only thing that I spotted was a few trees in the distance that looked like Mangos trees. "That will do,"I thought,with my stomach still growling at me.

(Switch To Third Person)

Most of the Blue Macaws were still asleep at the tribe with the exception of few. Eduardo,Mimi and Roberto and a few other Blue Macaws were up earlier than the rest of the tribe because they had their respective things to do.

Roberto and the other Blue Macaws had to set out to find food to feed the tribe while Eduardo and MiMi had to scout the area around the tribe to make sure everything was safe.

Roberto and his team had ready left to do their job,however Eduardo and MiMi were still in Eduardo's nest.

Eduardo stood in the hollow,with his back facing MiMi. In his wings he held something,something that meant a lot to him.

"Eduardo,what is that in your wings?"MiMi asked with her head cocked.

Eduardo sighed and turned around,revealing that he was holding a necklace in his wing. MiMi strained her eyes at her brother and asked,"Why do you have that?"

"This Necklace is the only thing that Alison left behind,"Eduardo replied with his eyes closed as he clenched on to the necklace with both his wings.

"Alison?you mean your wife?"MiMi inquired. Eduardo nodded his head and mumbled,"She's my one and only,it was my fault that she died."

"What are you talking about?she died in a fire,it was all an accident,"Mimi said as she walked towards her brother to comfort him.

"I should been there to save her!"Eduardo exclaimed with teary eyes. MiMi placed a wing around her brother and said,"It had been so many years,it's time you move on and stop dwelling about it."

"Mimi,I'm just worried that something Will happen to Jewel and I want to be there to save her,i do not want to feel the guilt of not being able to save someone I love again,"Eduardo replied.

"Eduardo,Jewel is a adult,she can take care of herself and beside she has frineds and her family by her side, I'm sure she will be find,"MiMi siad with a reassuring smile.

"I'm know that,but the Amazon is a unpredictable place all sort of things can happen here and some of the things they might not be able to handle it,"Eduardo replied.

"We just need to trust her,now it's time for us to go scouting and make sure everyone here is living in a save environment,"MiMi stated.

"Alirght,let's go,"MiMi flew out of the hollow first while Eduardo kept the necklace away in a save place.

(Switch FPV to Jewel)

Things were moving a bit too slow for my liking,we were still in the hollow preparing to leave but it was still later than what I had scheduled.

But the wait was soon over,it was once again time for us to take flight. We flew out of the hollow and headed in the direction of Rio. Blu had a few hours head start,but I'm hoping that his weak stamina would allow us to catch up with him.

That was not a single coud in the sky and this should allow us to spot Blu easier.

(Switch FPV To Blu's)

After not eating for almost a while Day,I may had ate more mangos than what I could digest. I was so full that I could barely move,i rested against a tree under the shade of the leaves.

I might not be able to reach back to Rio by night fall if I continued resting but I ciudlnt do anything about it considering that I'm was to full to fly.

Everything was clam,until I heard and saw moving in the bushes. I switched to my high alert mode and yelled,"Who's there!"

"Hissssssss,"I froze up immeidtely after I heard the hissing,there was more than one home,which meant that there was more than one snake surrounding me now.

"I think about to become lunch,"I mumbled to myself.


End file.
